deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Did Doctor Fate Cheat Trivia
Questions related to Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate: *#Why didn't Strange use the Time Stone (4:15)? Basically the Time Stone is not part of strange's regular arsenal and was really just something the MCU came up with. Because it contradicts the main canon, it ws not included. Furthermore, as the episode states both doctors have similar feats of time manipulation rendering the Time Stone moot. *#What about the Soul Stone? Not part of his arsenal and he only had it at one point. The analogy brought up is that plenty of characters have wielded the Infinity Gauntlet, inluding Deadpool and Captain America but you wouldn't expect those characters to have the Infinity Gauntlet in their episodes. Adam Warlock is actually associated with the Soul Stone so he would likely have it as part of his arsenal if he was brought into death battle. *#Why did you ignore Strange's fate for outracing the Big Bang (8:05)? Ben interprets this feat as Strange and Mordo being pushed by the Big Bang and the second page implies that either God or Time itself reset the universe and put Strang and Mordo back where they were supposed to be. *#Does True Fate count as outside help (12:29)? The souls of those who have bcome Doctor Fate reside in the Amulet of Anubis. As such they are part of Fate's arsenal which means he can use Inza's soul to become True Fate. *#Why didn't Strange get to summon other godly beings for aid such as Eternity (14:20)? They don't really provide an answer for this. They just say that Strange is already technically breaking the 'no outside help' rule because half his spells rely gods to give him their power but they don't really talk about why Eternity wasn't included. I guess it's because it was really a one-time thing and isn't something Strange really uses so it doesn't fall under the category of his arsenal as much as his other spells but still they could've clarified that. *#Why didn't Strange do X to beat Fate (16:12)? He could've willed Fate out of existence or stolen his powrs but as the episode states, death battle is about finding the most likely possibility. Ben believes that out of 100 fights of this matchup, Fate wins 51 and Strange wins 49. It is not about who would win in a fight but who has the highest chanc of winning that fight. *#How could Fate kill Strange when he is immortal (20:07)? Strange is only immortal in terms of longevity. Enemies can still physically kill him and Strange's immortality only prevents him from dying of natural causes. This is even stated in the "I told you so panel". *#Couldn't Strange have outsmarted Fate (21:34)? See question 6. Also there isn't enough evidence to support the conclusion that one is smarter than the other. *#If they are both so powerful and have no quantifiable limits (sans for Strange's speed), why didn't it end in a draw (22:50)? Death battle does not do draws. The times that it does happen for very specific reasons. Essentially every draw that has happened was already planned because it was just a stupid episode. Deadpool VS PP is the exception but even that was explained because both combatants break the rules anyway. *#When are you doing another 3D battle? See the bloody preview at the end of Strange vs Fate. *#Did Doctor Fate ever get his pizza (29:09)? Yes but it turned vut to be a flat bread and he's super pissed. He ended up destroying reality instead of simply changing the pizza. *Sean brings up the possibility of using adam warlock as a combatant when Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 is out (7:55). *Wiz and Boomstick's reaction to Metal Sonic's victory essentially mirrors Ben and Chad's when finishing the script for the fight (25:00). *The topic of Bieber VS Black prompted ScrewAttack to bring up the possibility of doing that kind of matchup again, if people want it. Ben even uses an example that they have joked about doing in Michael Jordan vs Michael Jackson (26:00). **Chad brings up Shaquille o'neal. *Ryu VS Jin will be the first 3D episode of death battle with the new team (or second as technically Crash vs Spyro had Christina work on it as well). *The community death battle ends in a tie from the community but Mr. Incredible still wins through the cast's votes. Chad brings up the possibility of doing this as a real death battle. They say it has a higher chance of happening than FF VS incredibles because that matchup is incredibly lopsided in FF's favor just on the amount of media they have. Category:Blog posts